


Safe And Sound

by MosImagination



Series: Throughout The Ages [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock TV
Genre: Fluff, Hedgehog - Freeform, Kidlock, M/M, Otterlock, Shifter, Teenlock, hedgejohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlocks friendship with the small creature thickens, but what arises when he discovers that maybe the friend he thought he had isn't the one he actually has.</p><p> </p><p>This is the second part of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I think I kinda love this part, the friendship between the two is just so FLUFFY!  
> Comment down below if you have anything you'd like to see from this series. 
> 
> Don't worry, smut will come!

Safe And Sound

 

As the time flew by, sherlock finally reached the age of 14, he by now had owned John for seven years, but the hedgehog looked healthy and young as ever. John laid snuggled into sherlocks neck one morning, the teenager sleeping heavily, and the hedgie fast asleep with him. "Sherlock! You'll be late for school!" His mother hollered up the stairs towards the boys room. Sherlock eyes opened wide and he quickly sat up, the hedgehog squeaking and falling from his place, Sherlock hands caught him. The hedgehog uncurled and gazed up towards sherlock, seeing his happy face. The hedgehog stretched and licked and mouthed sherlocks thin hands. "Johnny boy I'll get you your food as soon as I am dressed." He kissed johns nose and laid him back onto the bed as he himself stood and undressed. He pulled on his white button down, and then black dress pants, and his pair of dark brown john Lobb brand shoes. He then picked up a small item and walked to the hedgehog. "Want your jumper on john?" The hedgie squeaked and jumped up, Sherlock chuckled and slipped the cream clothed hand made jumper onto the creature. 

 

Sherlock carried john downstairs with him and sat the small creature onto the table, he then picked up his small red food bowl, pouring in a scoop of dry cry food. "After school you'll get your wet cat food." Sherlock smiled and laid the bowl down in front of the hedgehog, admiring as he leaned forward and crunched up the food he was presented. The hedgehog humming with satisfaction. Sherlock ate his cereal then stood, pulling on his coat, blue scarf, and back pack. Sherlock picked up the hedgehog, "bye mom!!" Sherlock ran out the door. 

 

The boy always took john to school, john would curl up in his lap and sleep heavily all through the classes, only waking when lunch came along and sherlock presented him with bugs (a special treat) and more dry cat food, then he'd be asleep through the last classes. The hedgehog was adored by many of the teachers, they all welcomed the creature with smiles. 

 

After school, while Sherlock was walking home the boy decided he would take a break with john at the park. He reached into his jacket pocket and stroked johns spikes, "wake up Johnny boy.." He whispered softly to him. The hedgehog raised his head outside of the pocket, yawning and gazing his surroundings, the park? Oh he loved the park. Sherlock walked to the grassy field and slowly sat john down in the tall grass. He stroked his quills and hummed gently, "you be a good boy and do not go too far. You have ten minutes to explore. Sherlock sat down into the grass as the hedgehog scampered off. 

 

About five minutes afterwards someone sat down besides Sherlock, Sherlock became nervously, slowly turning his head to stare towards the boy. The boy was short and thick (but not fat), he wore a cream jumper and demon shorts. He seemed to be the same age as Sherlock. "Hi there!" The boy smiled and waved playfully. Sherlock blushed, "h-hi.." The boy squealed, "my names john!" Sherlock smiled back until he froze, "what.." He stood, "where's my hedgehog?! John!" He shouted. Sherlock turned around to look for the boy, but he was gone and instead there was the hedgehog. "John! I was so worried!" He picked him up and hugged him close, the creature snuggled closer and licked his face softly. Sherlock grabbed his pack and left, with his small best friend snuggled into his thin warm hands. 

~~

Sherlock laid on his bed with the hedgehog resting on his chest, he was nibbling on some dry cat food pieces. "Johnny...i met this boy today, his name was john. Just like yours. He was very sweet...maybe I could meet him one day again." The hedgehog raised his thin skin ears and focused on Sherlocks face. The boy seemed mesmerized at the simple thought of this boy. He only wished he could tell this boy his biggest secret. 

 

That night something different and unique happened. Sherlock was asleep when he was awaken from the dipping movements of his bed. Sherlock opened his eyes and looked towards the movement, there cuddled next to him was the boy from the park. Sherlock froze, "what..are you doing here?" He was trembling with feel. "Sherlock...." The boy whispered his name. "It's me john...." Sherlock frowned, "what do you mean?" The boy gripped onto Sherlock and gazed into his eyes. "I'm your hedgehog...it's me john." Sherlock eyes widened, his hedgehog... This was him?!? But he was a human. Sherlock swallowed and looked into johns eyes, "h-hi.." John smiled and kissed Sherlock cheek, "hi.." He snuggled tighter into Sherlock and drifted to sleep. Sherlock sat there, gazing towards this boy, but slowly and surely the boy fell into his own sleep.

 

But when he awoke, the boy was still there. Sherlocks only friend was not just a hedgehog, but something even more unique. A shifter. Sherlock smiled and held john. After a while the boy was again replaced with a small yawning hedgehog. But this did not mad would not faze Sherlock. 

The friendship was on a new adventure.


End file.
